Night of the assassinsTears of the innocent
by enchanted nightingale
Summary: One night Battousai saves a girl from an ugly death and vows to help her avenge her family's murder.Ten years later her time arrives.But revenge does not come without a price. Pairings:KenshinTomoe,KaoruSoujiro,KenshinKaoru,MisaoAoshi,TomoeAkira
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the red head or any of the characters appearing on Rurouni Kenshin series.

**Chapter 1: A friend**

He sat silently on the worn out armchair at the corner of his room, his empty eyes not once leaving her small frame. Currently she was sleeping serenely. It was all she did for the past few days, when he found her in a corner, crying softly. Not hiding, just crying. As the view of the dead bodies of her parents was the only thing out of place in the cozy apartment.

**Flashback:**

That afternoon, two days before New Years Eve, the entire building was being decorated with snowflakes as well as his long, blood red hair.

"Ah, mister Himura, the weather is not that good today" said the land lord with a friendly smile. The young man nodded his head briefly, not looking at the man.

"Would you like to join us in our task of decorating the building?" offered the landlord's wife.

"I'm sorry, some other time" replied Himura politely.

The couple nodded with a small warm smile to the youth and turned back to their task. The young man went on his way. As he ascended the stair case he passed by other occupants with the same joyful mood the couple had. Not many greeted him, fewer knew he lived there, next to them. He arrived at the corridor where he lived.

"He lives here somewhere." Said a man in a deep voice.

Himura looked up, his cold blue eyes narrowing.

"Here, this one must be Kamiya's apartment." voiced the second man.

They both paused when the red head appeared on the top step. He walked pass them in the heavy silence that always accompanied his footsteps. In turn they waited until he unlocked his door and got in.

Once he was inside his plain apartment he carefully watched them from the peep eye on the door. Soon they left, taking the steps. He dismissed the two men from his mind until later that day. Then he heard a noise out in the corridor. He was reaching for the door when suddenly the bell rang. Upon opening the door he met the smiling face of the landlord.

"Yes mister Brown" said Himura stoically.

The landlord graced him with yet another warm smile. Himura could not help but wonder: "Doesn't he ever wipe that smile from his face?"

"Mister Himura, would you like to have a stoking with your name under the Christmas tree?"

"What for?" asked Himura.

"Exchanging gifts of course." Replied mister Brown cheerfully.

A child's voice echoed then.

"Can we give presents to anyone we want?"

The landlord turned and saw a young girl looking at him expectantly. Himura noticed her long black hair and huge blue eyes. "She must be about seven or eight years old.", he thought.

The other man nodded eagerly at the girl's question and then her blue gaze focused on her neighbor.

"Is your hair really red?" she asked with the distinctive innocence of a child.

"Yes, it is my natural color" replied Himura calmly. He was used to such kind of reactions about his hair, especially from children.

The girl beamed at him.

"You're so lucky. I wish my hair was red" she exclaimed. "Mum, can I have red hair?"

The landlord chuckled as the child's mother came and took her daughter by the hand.

"Kaoru, it is not polite to bother people with questions."she said sternly, but not too much.

The girl shrugged. "I'm not bothering him. We're friends, right?"

As a pair of warm blue eyes met his cold one's with a silent pleading message he found himself nodding.

"Really miss, your daughter is not a bother. She's a sweet child." He spoke up. Kaoru's eyes lit happily at his words.

"See!" beamed Kaoru. "He's my friend."

Early next day Kenshin Himura headed out of the complexion he was currently living. He never stayed in the same place over six months. His profession demanded it. Speaking of which, he had not received a call from his 'boss' for several days. He paused at the front door. There, under the tree he saw a stoking with his name on it. What caught his attention though was the stoking next to his and the name on it: _Kaoru Kamiya_. He frowned in thought, remembering the two men from the previous day. The moment he opened the door those two men walked inside and his frown deepened.

At the grocery shop he was still thinking about the two men he felt a tag on his sleeve. His eyes quickly darted to his side and he saw the girl smiling at him brightly.

"You know, you are my friend, but I don't know your name."she said in a sweet tone.

"My name is Kensin Himura." he replied. "And you are Kaoru Kamiya."

She nodded. Looking at the groceries in his basket she frowned.

"How can you eat this ?! It's green!" exclaimed Kaoru.

Startled, Kensin saw what she referred to, the lettuce.

"Don't you like food that is green?" he asked.

"No! It looks ugly. But mum says I have to eat it. She used to say that unless I ate it a demon would eat me, but I'm older now. They don't exist." said Kaoru seriously.

He chuckled. The serious look she wore on her face made her look adorable, even to his eyes.

"Mister Himura, is my daughter bothering you again?" asked the girl's mother.

"Mum! Kenshin is my friend! I do not bother him." protested Kaoru.

Kenhin's lips twisted into the tiniest of smiles. "Really miss Kamiya, Kaoru is not a bother." He reassured the mother.

Another of Kaoru's smiles was directed at him at the sound of his words.

The trio returned to the complexion together. Little Kaoru had not stopped once bubbling on and on about a variety of things. From her the red headed man was able to extract a lot of information about their family. The father was a police officer with a high rank, the mother a teacher at a local high school. As for Kaoru, she was eight years old and went to a music school for she was an extremely gifted violin player. The family had moved to the States when Kaoru was only one year old, leaving behind Japan and the enemies Kaoru's father had made there. In fact, Kaoru referred to them as "those bad people".

"I hope we weren't a bother to you. Kaoru gets very exited." Said Mia, once they reached the front entrance.

Kenshin shook his head. "Not at all" he replied.

"Mom, can I play with them?" said Kaoru as she pointed towards a group of peers of hers that played tag at the playground across the street.

"Please!"she said urgently.

Mia smiled and nodded. "Of course you can Kaoru-chan, but be really nice." Warned her mother.

Kaoru jumped on her mother and hugged her with a thrilled shriek.

"ThankyouThankyouThankyou!" she exclaimed.

Her mother rolled her eyes. "Just go and play Kao. Don't suffocate me."

"Energetic child" commented Kenshin.

"You can say that again" Replied Mia.

Upon reaching their floor Kenshin's cell phone rang.

"Business." Stated Mia knowingly.

Kenshin simply nodded, his face paler than before.

"I hope you finish early. In case we don't see you, Happy New Years!" she said.

"Happy New Years." Said Kenshin, decisively less enthusiastically than Mia.

Kenshin headed to his parking spot. A black BMW waited for him there, a man standing before it, smoking a cigarette.

"Takasugi" said Kenshin, his eyes miraculously changing. The cold blue hues were replaced with a lifeless amber color.

The man smirked and held up a black envelope for Kenshin to see. Kenshin frowned.

"You could have just sent it." Said the red head.

"Nope, not this one. It's risky. You must complete this before the end of the week. Then you'll leave Chicago for a while." Said Takasugi with a smirk on his face. "You'll need to change identity, house, everything."

Kenshin extended an arm. The other handed over the file.

"Remember, you have three days left." Reminded Takasugi. Then he turned and walked out of the garage on foot.

Once he was alone the youth tore the envelope open and frowned at his task.

"Better to finish with it now." He thought to himself.

His eyes focused on a particular phrase on the order: _Use the Katana_.

"Great! A blood bath on New Year's Eve." He though bitterly.

He took out his lighter and burned the paper.

It was dark when he returned to his house. His clothes splashed with blood in various spots. It had been messy, as he had feared. Now all he wanted- and needed- was a long bath before gathering his things and leaving this town. His gaze fell briefly on the park. A few kids were still out there, but Kaoru was not. With a shrug of his shoulders he unlocked the front door. Reaching his apartment he frowned. Something was wrong. Turning to the door across his, he shuddered. It was shuttered by bullets, as were other doors on this floor. Soon a familiar scent reached his nostrils. The one that was carved on his memories, the one he had carved on his memories.

"Blood." His mind supplied.

Remembering a pair of happy blue eyes he kicked down the door to Kamiya's apartment. Then he saw it. Mia lay on the floor; eyes open in horror, a pool of blood all around her. Next to her a male figure, face down, with multiple bullet holes on the body. His white shirt was painted red. His deathly eyes narrowed on the two figures that searched the library behind the bodies. They had not noticed him. Something was missing from the scene.

"Kaoru." He whispered.

She was nowhere to be seen. He walked stealthily across the room, carefully walking pass the bodies in search of the girl. The light wave of the curtains caught his attention. They moved despite the fact there was no draft.

A sob echoed trough out the apartment the very moment Kenshin realized what went on. The two men entered the room, guns in hand, but they had no time to react. As they raise their metallic weapons a shot was heard; a shot that came from a third gun.

The first attacker was dead before he hit the floor. The gunshot earned a fearful yell from Kaoru, who came out from behind the curtain that very moment. Her tear filled blue orbs immediately locked on the dead bodies. Kenshin reached for the child and took hold of her shoulders as they run out of the room, gunshots trailing right behind them. Kenshin shoved Kaoru in the nearest room, which happened to be her room.

"Don't come out whatever you hear." He instructed her as he placed his gun in the holder around his waist. The eight year old watched trough large eyes as "her friend" pulled a sword from under his coat.

"Remember…" warned Kenshin before leaving the room.

Kaoru stayed sheltered in her own room for several minutes. Her tears had stopped ever since Kenshin had hid her there. The child, however, felt very vulnerable sitting there alone. She stood up, swaying a bit at first, and exited the room. She went back to the living room. She peeked before going in the room. The sight of the bodies made her eyes sting and brought new tears. She walked past the dead body of the intruder.

"Did Kenshin kill him?" she briefly wondered. 

She continued until she reached her mother. There she sat down by her side, looking at her, but she no longer shed tears.

Unknown to her a figure reappeared in the doorway, aiming at her.

"The younger Kamiya." Sneered the man.

Kaoru turned started by the noise. Then, seeing the man, she turned her attention back to her mother. The attacker was surprised at first, but then shrugged and readied to pull the trigger. He never got the chance. With a sickening scream the man died when a long, silvery blade pierced trough his heart. Kaoru turned then and seeing another body, she turned her eyes on Kenshin and then on the bloodied sword with something like fascination, before quickly loosing interest and turning her back at him.

"Kaoru…" he said in the most soothing voice he could remember himself using.

He seathed his sword and approached.

The girl seemed oblivious to his presence. Her gaze was focused entirely on the bodies of her departed parents and on the two other bodies. He blocked the gruesome view as he kneeled before her and raised a hand to stroke her tearstained cheek. The child blinked, though her eyes were still glazed over, even when they settled on his figure. Only then he noticed the blood on her light pink pajamas. He bit his lower lip guiltily. Blood should never have touched her.

"It's fine now. You're safe." he said earnestly.

The girl offered no verbal response, but she instead surprised him by hugging him tightly and crying on his neck. His hands closed around her as he hugged her back, whispering soothing words into her ear. When he felt her tears lessen, he lifted her small frame up.

"We'd better leave this place. Is that okay Kaoru?" he asked.

She did not reply. She simply kept looking behind him. He followed her gaze that focused first on her parents and then on their assassins.

"Did you kill…them?" she voiced softly.

He found it difficult to lie to her. She had also seen him taking care of the last one. So, ignoring an odd feeling of shame he nodded.

"Yes, I did. Do you mind?" he asked her.

She did not try to get away from his hold. Instead she leaned on him and closed her eyes.

"Can I stay with you?" she inquired tiredly.

His eyes widened in surprise at her request. He searched for her eyes, but paused.

"Kaoru…" he sighted.

She had fallen asleep in his arms. With another sight he took her to his car and eased her body at the seat. Then he placed his coat around her, to protect her from the cold, and returned back to the apartment. The entire building was quiet. Only his floor had been a mess.

"Better this way." He thought.

Silently he entered Kaoru's house again, grabbed a few of her stuff and followed the same process with his apartment. Before leaving his house he did not look back once. He only turned on a switch and harried out of there. He was a safe distance away when the sound of an explosion destroyed the joyful atmosphere.

**End Flashback:**

The red headed assassin walked over to the bed and pulled the blankets around Kaoru to warm her. Then he noticed she was crying in her sleep and his eyes flared again into that amber color in anger.

"You shouldn't have seen them die. You shouldn't have." He growled, pain mixing with anger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Night of the assassins-Tears of the inoscent

**Author: **enchanted nightingale 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the red head or any of the characters appearing on Rurouni Kenshin series.

**Pairs:** Kenshin/Kaoru(friendly)

≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡ 

**Chapter 2:** A new morning

≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡

Kaoru woke up feeling disoriented and too weak to move. For several minutes her mind was numb, her body warm, but sore. She had only felt like this when she had been ill last year.

"Mom?" she called out, her voice weak.

She received no response, nor the familiar padding of her mother's footsteps and that caused a wave of fear in her heart. She attempted to sit up but felt ready to faint. At the first sign of swaying a pair of arms reached out to steady her and to pull her near a warm body.

"Dad, were is mum? Why didn't she come when I asked for her?" mumbled Kaoru.

The embrace tightened, almost painfully, and she looked up startled. Instead of meeting with her father's warm dark eyes she was met with Kenshin's calm features. She tried to sit up, but he prevented her from doing so.

"Let me go! I want to see mom and dad! Let go!" she screamed and kicked, but he did not let go.

He steeled himself against the pain his next move would bring to her.

"Don't you remember Kaoru?" he asked gently.

Kaoru paused in her struggle of getting out of his hold. Slowly she looked up in his eyes, bewildered by the shifting colors they held. Kenshin observed her eyes in turn. He watched as she struggled to recall the incidents that took place two nights before. When all memories came back into her mind, he was able to tell. The moment he saw her widening, the gleam of her orbs vanishing. But, again, he saw no tears, only prolonged silence.

"You were there." She said faintly. "You killed those men."

Again Kenshin was surprised by the fact that this girl did not recoil from his touch rather than relax in his arms.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" he dared to ask, his curiosity getting the best of him.

Kaoru simply shook her head. "No, you're my friend." She replied as if this was the most simple thing in the world.

This time it was him who fell silent.

Kaoru was really quiet for the next two days. Kenshin found it natural since the kid spent most of her time sleeping. What bothered him was how restless she became as well as the fact that this situation could no go on for much longer. The events of that night had been on the news ever since. All twelve people on the floor had been killed and the cremated by the fire. He was relieved to learn that he was considered among the dead. As for Kaoru, she was sought by the social services. He had actually spent many hours considering taking her to them. They could track down her relatives in Japan and she would be safe. Also he did not worry about Kaoru telling about him to a third person. She called him 'her friend' with something leaning towards adoration.

The faint sound of her footsteps signaled that she had entered the small kitchen. He turned to meet her. Although he had grabbed a few clothes for her, she preferred using his t-shirt to bed, something he secretively found cute.

" 'Morning. Breakfast is almost ready." He said with his usual relaxed tone.

Kaoru nodded mutely and kept her blue orbs pinned on him. Kenshin sighted as he realized she wanted to talk to him. She did that a lot when she was trying to master courage for something, like the spaghetti she had asked last night for dinner.

"What is it?" he prodded.

She fidgeted a while with the bottom of the shirt. Finally she looked up in his eyes determined.

"Can you teach me to be like you?" she asked steadily.

The request surprised him. It also made something twist in his chest.

"What?" he voiced.

"I want to be strong like you. I want to fight the way you do." said Kaoru.

Kenshin cringed, his fear coming true. "I don't think…" he uttered started.

""Please don't say no", pleaded Kaoru. It sounded as if she was asking him to by her a toy. Her innocence was coming out in waves, choking him.

"I' m not a beginner. I already know some stuff. Dad taught me…" her voice trailed and he fought to keep calm.

"I just want to learn the rest." Finished Kaoru.

Kenshin felt nauseous. "Are you asking me to teach you how to kill?" he demanded trying to gain some time.

Her answer came like a blow to his heart.

The girl breathed deeply. "Yes. Yes I am."

"No!" he yelled harshly. He turned away from her and walked out of the kitchen.

Kaoru followed him to the living room of the small apartment.

"I want to learn!" she yelled after him.

"There's no way kid. I' m taking you to the Social Services as soon as you get dressed." He said in a deadpanned voice.

Kaoru grew angry, her brows knitting together. In other circumstances her expression would have been adorable.

"You will teach me." She repeated in a dangerously low voice.

The assassin froze in his tracks. He recognized that tone, the familiar lack of warmth, the strong determination. It was a painful realization. Then, before he even had the time to process it all, a noise caught his attention, the sound of metal being lifted from a wooden surface. He knew what it was before he turned to face her. When he did though, he cringed. He felt guilt like no other to see his own gun in her childish hands. That weight was not supposed to be there. Not now not ever.

"What do you think you're doing kid?" he demanded as he made an effort to intimidate her. Older men would have cowered at the sound of his voice and the burning amber of his gaze, but not the little girl before him.

His eyes flashed a solid golden color. "Put that away."

She did not flinch from the cold voice. She did not cower from his deathly eyes. But, more importantly, she did not obey his direct order. She pulled the trigger.

He was fast, and lucky enough, to get out of the bullet's coarse. In a swift motion he hauled the small girl up his arms, took the gun and tossed it on the faraway couch. However, the damage was already done. The bullet had gone out of the window, breaking the glass and burring on the wall of the opposite building. Kenshin carefully approached the window and noted that the gunshot went unnoticed. With a sight he placed the girl down. Her face was still serious, not regretting her recent action. Her face was set in a pout, awaiting his response.

"I want you to teach me how to kill", she said once again.

He had taken many lives, despite his youth, and the blood that stained his hands made him feel guilty. This, however was the first time in his life that he doubted for his morality. He then mouthed the words that would ensure his place in hell.

"I will teach you."

Early next morning Kenshin Himura walked the dirty streets of one of the most dangerous part of town. Not even the rats crossed path with him. The moment his red mane appeared on the streets, the shopkeepers lowered their eyes, women did not dare to allure him, but the whispers remained. Most people had a vague idea of how dangerous he really was, but they all knew he was an assassin.

He entered small restaurant that was rather clean, given the neighborhood. The waiters seemed to recognize him.

"He's in the back, waiting for you." One of them approached and informed the assassin.

Kenshin nodded walked towards a familiar path. His boss never met with him at the same place more than five times in a row. Being the fifth now, he expected for his boss to move. It did not matter, though, since he would be moving anyway. He needed to leave the town, along with Kaoru. He opened a door made of steel without bothering to nod.

"Himura."

His name was pronounced before he even saw the stoic figure of his boss.

"Katsura" stated Kenshin as he sat across from him.

"What brings you here? You usually contact Takasugi" said Katsura.

"I'm moving to the north for a while. I was considering New York" said Kenshin.

At that the other raised an eyebrow, but did not challenge him.

"Of course. Why not the Bronx?" asked Katsura.

"Not this time" replied Kenshin. "I've made all the necessary arrangements."

"What do you need me for?" questioned Katsura.

"I needed a few things and your help to get them."

Katsura accepted a short list. After glancing at the items, he could not help being surprised and confused.

"Himura…These are weapons for beginners" he commented. "What do you need them for?"

"Training" said Kenshin laconically, while thinking to himself that he was technically not lying.

Katsura seemed skeptical for a few seconds, but then he nodded.

"You want them delivered the usual way?"

"Of course" replied Kenshin.

"Very well, Himura."

Kenshin stood.

"Are you well?" questioned Katsura. "You seem exhausted."

"I'm fine" lied Kenshin.

Katsura nodded. "Be well."

Kenshin left without another word. He had a long day ahead if he wanted to make his future apartment suitable for Kaoru as well.

A week later Kaoru skipped around their new residence. Her guardian, as they had decided for Kenshin to appear, had chosen an apartment on the top floor of a building, facing Central Park. She currently stood before one of the large window's enjoying the view. The apartment had a large living room, with fireplace, black, leather furniture, red and pink flowers, white curtains. The kitchen communed with the living room. It was vast and fully equipped. It was also decorated in dark colors. A corridor led to the two large bedrooms, each with a private bathroom, a study room and a private gym.

"Kaoru, come here! I need to show you something."

The girl followed Kenshin's voice to her room. The young man stood before her bed. She remembered asking him to by her a large bed so she could hop on it. The request had made him smile, something she found he did rarely.

"Yes, Kenshin?" she said upon entering. He pointed towards the many shopping bags on the floor. She went through the clothes. They were all dark colors or neutral. They had no distinctive logos or brands.

"Why so many dark colors?" asked Kaoru.

"Lesson one: always wear dark colors when on a mission. You do not want to attract attention to yourself. A dark outfit allows you to blend in with the crowd and escape, if necessary, while colors like red, yellow or white give away your location. When on rooftops, always wear black or gray" explained Kenshin.

Kaoru nodded determinedly. "Ok, only dark colors" she said equally serious.

"Good, now about school, I have already signed you up in a local private school. You'll be attending only three days a week" he continued.

"Is that possible?" wondered the girl.

"Everything is possible" countered Kenshin. "Don't worry about anything but your goal. You'll need to grow stronger before you can challenge your enemies."

"How will I find them?" asked Kaoru.

"We'll find them together" he promised.

The following day he showed her several types of weapons, insisting she learned how to distinct them. On the living room table he had a sample of them ready. He had from long distance weapons to swords and knives. Kaoru spotted Kenshin's sword among them.

"You're going to start killing from a distance. Once you're good enough you can get closer to your victims. The highlight of your training will be the use of a sword."

"Like yours?" asked Kaoru.

"Like mine." He confirmed. "From now on we'll have a schedule."

Kaoru cocked an eyebrow at him. "A schedule?" she asked.

"Yes and I will be helping you all the time." He reassured her.

Her training schedule was not delayed much after that day. Kenshin would often exercise with her. On schooldays he would help her with her homework. He had begun teaching her self-defense and how to use a bokken. They often sparred together in the evenings. Sometimes Kaoru stayed up longer to watch him train. It was something she enjoyed and he never refused her. During their training sessions she always acquired bruises, even when Kenshin did his best not to go easy on her and at the same time not be tough.

"I'm not going to go too easy on you Kaoru, but I'm sorry for this." he said on day, after she had gotten a particularly nasty bruise during one of their session.

The girl whimpered lightly as he fingered the spot. His eyes held guilt times like this.

"It's not that bad" Kaoru tried to reassure him. She knew he felt bad. After two months she was able to read him like no one had ever before.

"Look, I'll go take a shower and you go cook" she decided.

Kenshin smiled. She always did that. He found himself nodding like all the other times. He retreated to the kitchen and begun cooking. After a while she joined him and perched on her customary place on the counter. The first time she did that was nearly a month ago.

**Flashback:**

Kaoru in her pink pajamas came into the kitchen. Kenshin eyed her over his shoulder.

"Done with the homework already?" he inquired.

Kaoru nodded. "I finished both yours and the one from school."

"Is there something you want?"

"No, I'm just watching you."

Kenshin said nothing and continued chopping the carrots. Kaoru soon spoke up again.

"When did you learn how to cook?" she asked.

"When I was younger than you." He replied.

"How old are you anyway?" asked Kaoru. "I mean, you do look young, younger than my daddy…And shorter…And thinner…"

Kenshin set the knife down with a thud.

"Fine, Kaoru!" he exclaimed.

She was really starting to bug him.

"I'm twenty." He murmured.

Kaoru's eyes widened. "You're old!" she exclaimed.

At that Kenshin frowned. "I'm not old!" he argued sourly. "I'm not middle aged or something!"

"You're old!" quipped Kaoru.

Kenshin frowned.

Kaoru shook her head.

"I'm eight and you're twenty. You are older than me, so you are old." She explained in a matter of fact tone.

Kenshin sighted and shrugged. There was no use to arguing with her like children despite the fact it was rather fun.

"Fine, whatever you say kitten."

That reply earned him a glare from the kid.

"What did you call me?" she demanded.

Her voice had dropped into a dangerous whisper. He noted the change and offered her a smirk.

"Kitten." He repeated.

Kaoru pouted. "Not fair. I don't like name calling."

"That's your problem, kitten," replied Kenshin and resumed his cooking.

Once the dinner was ready they both sat down to eat. Then Kaoru talked about her day at school while Kenshin just listened. He never talke to her about his mission, though she had asked him many times.

"When are you going to let me start using weapons?" asked Kaoru curiously.

"Well, you could start tomorrow if you like," he offered.

"Are we going to target people or dummies?" asked Kaoru suspiciously.

Kenshin took a bite before answering. "People. If you can't do it from a distance, then you can't do it at all."

"Is this how you learned?" asked Kaoru.

There was a prolonged silence until Kenshin offered his whispered response. "Yes."

Kaoru frowned. He always went into whisper mode when something made him upset. However, she dropped the subject and went on about her school.

"Katsura? Yeah, I got the package," Kenshin spoke to the phone. "The training is going just fine...Yes I received the files."

Kenshin waited patiently as the other spoke, while at the same time straining to hear whether Kaoru had woken up.

"No, I'm sure I can take those two down within this week...No swords, though...Of course sniper, to fool them..."

"Kenshin?" the half awaken child stood in the doorway rubbing sleep from her eyes. She had managed to surprise him. The red head had not sensed her come. He smiled proudly.

"It's barely dawn yet. Why are you talking on the phone?" she questioned after a yawn.

"Okay, boss. That was it for now...Yes, I will," said Kenshin before putting the receiver down.

He turned to the girl with a small smile on his lips.

"Get ready kitten. Today you learn how to shoot."

They returned to the fancy apartment five hours later. The faint sound of police sirens echoed in the distance. Kaoru walked soundlessly and Kenshin observed her closely. She had not hesitated once during the mission, though she complained about the weight of the shot gun. On the way back she was quiet though.

"_What if she fears me now?"_ Kenshin kept thinking. _"She's only a child. A child I helped lose all innocence, whose future I tainted and ruined. What kind of monster am I?"_

Kaoru went to take a shower as soon as Kenshin gave the order. The red head waited for her to finish. As he heard the water running he felt like killing himself.

"_What have I done?" _he questioned. He gripped the glass of scotch in his palm.

"I'm a monster," he said out loud to himself.

He dawned the rest of the glass in one gulp once the water stopped running.

"Kenshin?"

He closed his eyes at her voice. He really could not stand himself that moment.

"Just go to bed," he ordered.

Kaoru turned around and left without another word.

Kenshin did not go to his room until much later that night. He had not felt this bad not even after his first kill, or any other kill for that matter. He did not get much sleep, though. It seemed like minutes of sleep when he heard soft footsteps alerting him for an intruder in his room. Habit kicked in and his hand reached for his gun before his brain could even issue a command. Just then a sniffling sound reached his ears and he paused to think.

"Kaoru?" he voiced.

As he was now fully alert he realized that the child stood sobbing quietly at the feet of his bed. His heart sank the moment he realized she was crying.

"What's the matter?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"Can I stay with you?" she asked timidly.

"Did you have a bad dream?" he questioned softly, but she did not answer him.

Frowning, he sat up and moved towards her, stopping only when he touched her trembling shoulders.

"Tell me," he pleaded.

She hugged him, a choked sob leaving her.

"Promise… you won… won't… leave me," she uttered between sobs.

His eyes widened in surprise.

"What makes you think that kitten?" he summoned her.

She mumbled something he barely heard.

"Speak up sweetie," he urged her, running a hand through her locks.

"I don't want to lose you. If I could kill those guys…"

He did not need anything more from her. She feared that he could be killed. No one had ever cared if he was fine.

"_Heck, no one will even care if I live or die. No one but her."_

"I will always take care of you. I will not leave you as long as you need me," he promised. "And no one can kill me," he added.

"Really?" she asked, her voice hoarse.

"Yes, kit. You know why? Because I'm the Battousai, the shadow assassin, and shadows do not die. Now sleep Kaoru," he said as he pulled her to bed with him.

She snuggled contently into his neck and fell asleep without further protest. However, he remained awake for a long time after that.

"I won't give up on you Kaoru," he whispered into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3Grown Night

**Title:**The night of the Assassins Tears of the Innocent

**Author:**enchanted nightingale

**Pairing:**Kenshin/Kaoru (friendly)

**Chapter Summary**Eight years in the future Kaoru has developed in an able assassin under Kenshin's tutoring. Her presence in his life is threatened to reach the ears of his boss, while she begins to develop a social life.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the characters appearing on Rurouni Kenshin series.

**A/N:** Kaoru has assumed the identity of Keiko Yokote when dealing with other people. I'll refer to her as Kaoru, but the others will call her Keiko. Only Kenshin will know her true identity.

**Chapter 3: Grown night**

A sixteen year old Kaoru delivered a strong kick to the training sack, making the ropes strain. She continued with more kicks and punches.

Kenshin watched from the doorway, coffee mug in hand, as his 'kitten' trained. She had grown well beside him. Something he found comforting. She had been fully developed since she turned fourteen. Then, he began taking her to missions all over the world with him. First he had objected, but after the first mission he cursed himself for not agreeing sooner. She was fun to spent time with and a reliable partner. Also he trusted her more than anyone else in the world.

He took a sip of the steaming liquid as she proceeded to finish the move. Finally she steadied the punching sack and turned to him.

"Hey!" she exclaimed with her usual enthusiasm. "I already did my Katas. I still have trouble with the last move you showed to me." She took a sip from the bottle near her feet.

"I could show you tomorrow if you wish," he gave her a tired smile, which made her frown.

He never really smiled, not even when she was younger. His mouth was usually set into a grim line, but with her the line thinned and his lips turned upwards. It was the closest thing to a smile he could give her. Then again he had another smile, one that was saved for his enemies.

"Tough night yesterday?" Kaoru asked with concern.

Kenshin shrugged. "The target was not hard to destroy, but I had difficulty getting out," he admitted. "Someone triggered the security system and the place was swamped with cops."

She approached with a warm smile, her hand reaching out for his coffee mug, but he snatched it out of her reach.

"You know the rules, no coffee for you," he told her.

Kaoru frowned, but as usual said nothing. She would buy a latte on her way to school anyway.

"I'll go shower", she mumbled.

"Just don't be late for your math test", said Kenshin. "Oh, and breakfast is on the table."

"Not milk again, right?" she asked with a grimace.

"Calcium, it's good for your bones", he replied. it was not easy to tell whether he was patronizing her or he was actually serious.

The teen rolled her eyes. "Whatever…" she said and headed for her room.



The moment the red head was alone in the house he picked up the phone and dialed his boss's number.

"It's me. I need an appointment with him."

He remained silent, listening to Takasugi. The annoying man was his usual contact to his employer. He provided the targets, the information and the equipment.

"You know he's busy these days", came Takasugi's voice from the other end.

"I need to meet with him", repeated the assassin.

"I'll do my best", sighted Takasugi.

"Thank you," said Kenshin.

"How did it go last night?" asked Takasugi.

"I was not alone. There was another assassin in the building, or possibly a thief. He triggered the security system and I had difficulty getting out," said Kenshin.

"Did anyone see you?" asked Takasugi.

"No."

"If you say so," said Takasugi, not sounding very convinced.

"That's all for now. Call me for the meeting," said Kenshin and hung up.

Kenshin sighted and rubbed his eyes. He headed towards his room to change his bandages. He felt slightly guilty about hiding this from Kaoru, but she was worried enough as it was. After all, New Year's Eve was only three weeks away.



Kaoru sat on a bench on the school grounds, feeling bored and waiting for the bell to ring. She watched the students all around her. She received as little attention as possible, Kenshin had been adamant on that one. No attention meant not many awkward questions, no one prying into her back round or his. As a kid she had had problems hiding it. Once in elementary she had managed to beat up pretty badly a large boy that tried to bully her. Kenshin had not been pleased about that one.

"_Bet he never had such troubles,"_ she thought. She doubted whether he had actually gone to school.

She was pulled out of her musings as the most popular group of the school for that month-the cheerleaders- approached.

Kaoru fought hard to assume a Zen-like look and not beat them up.

"Hey, girls, look. It's that freak girl again," said one of them, Kathy or maybe Sandy. Or even Laura; they looked so much alike but Kaoru was not particularly interested in distinguishing them any time soon. I required time she could not spare and the mood she did not have.

So she tried to ignore them yet again. She knew what made her so unwanted and intriguing at the same time. She only attended school three times a week, four at best. There were rumors that she suffered from a terrible disease that was fatal, or contagious, it really depended on the day and mood of the willing sycophant.

They passed her laughing at a joke or at her expense; it did not matter. Then the bell rang and Kaoru stood. She had the same classes with them and hopefully they would shut up when they entered the classroom. She only had four more hours and would not have to see them again before two days passed.

"Thank whoever is responsible for weekends," prayed Kaoru under her breath.



Saitoh Hajime went through the documents in front of him with a growing frown on his face. The officer who had them delivered stood at one side trembling at the man's reaction, but his superior ignored him. He was after all notorious for his temper. He had arrived in the precinct over a decade ago during an exchange program and stayed. He was good at his job, though his methods were a bit questionable on occasion. Also, he was impossible to work with. He never got along with anyone enough to remain with them for more than a week. And now he was a step away from succeeding the chief once the later retired.

"Senator Jones was killed by a katana, the Columbian Ambassador from the same weapon. There are three more kills of people from crime organizations. Those cases are similar but guns were used, every time the killer getting closer to the victim. As swords were used as well but none like the ones we previously encountered and all of them are centered in this area," commented Saitoh.

"Yes, sir. Every year the same situation," said the officer.

"It couldn't be him then," muttered Saitoh to himself.

"Whom are you referring to, sir?"

Saitoh glared the young officer. "Idiot! That's none of your business. Now do as I say. Find the connection between the victims and call Adams in."

The subordinate hurried to obey and Saitoh lit a cigarette, ignoring the 'No Smoking' sign behind him.

"_He's a professional,"_ he thought. _"He is supposed to get close to the victim and use only a sword as a weapon."_

"Sir, you sent for me?" a young officer came it, a pleasant smile on his face.

"Okita, there has been a decapitation," announced Saitoh.

"Battousai?" questioned Okita, readily enough. He had been working with Saitoh for the past five years, ever since he joined the Police.

Saitoh nodded. "Probably; I need you to ask around. Find who wanted to kill the Senator and ask if there is any word about Battousai. Here's a list of all homicide cases the past four years in this area. Try to find if Battousai was hired for either of them."

"I thought the chief had assigned them to Douglas," wondered Okita.

"Douglas was shot at a sweep by the docks. We have three weeks to find anything new," said Saitoh.

Okita shook his head. "I'm on it," he said and was out of the door.



Kaoru took her customary seat in the high school cafeteria and took out the novel she was reading lately. She was soon so involved in the plot that she barely paid any attention as a girl around her age pulled the seat across from her.

"Excuse me? Is this seat taken?"

Kaoru lifted her eyes from the book and met the girl's face. She was Japanese, second generation or so, with long black hair caught in a pig tail, eyes that shifted between the shades of blue and green and the widest and brightest smile that anyone had ever given her.

"Yeah, sure," Kaoru replied and got back to her book.

After a few minutes the girl spoke up.

"Can I ask you something?"

Kaoru's left the book once again.

"I've noticed you since the day you started here, a few years ago," the girl begun.

Kaoru was startled. Could it be that a mere slip of a girl had found something about her? She had been careful, but one could never be too sure. _"Kenshin won't like this."_

Kaoru assumed a calm face and braced herself for what would follow.

"Really, you have?"

The girl nodded. "Yes. Now why do you always sit here all alone? I mean, don't you get bored. I know I would."

Kaoru shrugged, relaxing. The girl was just being friendly. "I try to stay out of trouble," she replied truthfully.

"Would you like to come and sit with me one of these days? You know, for a change."

Kaoru was startled.

"My name's Misao by the way. Misao Mackimachi."

Kaoru managed a smile. "Keiko Yokote," she introduced herself with the name that featured in every false identification and document she had. Kaoru Kamiya had disappeared years ago, presumed dead after an explosion destroyed the floor the family resided.

"Nice to meet you Keiko," said Misao as she stood. "See you around?"

Kaoru just nodded as she watched the girl leave.



Kenshin was in the apartment discussing with Takasugi when Kaoru got back from school later that day. She saw Kenshin had company, mumbled a 'hello' and turned to go to her room, realizing she had made a mistake, a huge one.

"Did you do well in your Math exam?" Kenshin's voice stopped her.

She took off her shoes and the jacket of the school uniform. "Yes, but I'm not sure about one exercise," she supplied with a tired smile. "I've got a B plus for certain.

"There's food in the kitchen," said Kenshin.

His eyes held no warning or any other emotion. So far so good. She smiled gratefully and went to eat.

All the while the duo talked Takasugi had remained quiet, staring at the girl he had never met or heard of before. Once they were alone in the room, he exploded. "Who the hell is she? You know the rules. You agreed to them. You can have all the female companies in the world, just don't bring her here. And isn't she a bit young for you?"

"She's not what you think," argued Kenshin.

"Enlighten me," the other replied.

"She's staying here, with me. She's…a friend," said Kenshin.

"I can send you any number of 'friends' you wish," Takasugi told him.

The assassin's eyes hardened at the implication it the other man's words and chose not to speak, reminding himself that Takasugi was always crude and he had no idea about what his connection to Kaoru really was.

"Careful," he warned softly. The other did not here him.

"You can't possibly be serious! The agreement was no attachments. She will jeopardize the entire plan. She's still a child for heaven's sake. Children speak. Women speak." Takasugi went on, taking advantage of Himura's lack of response.

"I'm taking care of her, not bedding her," Kenshin's tone was steadily lowering, which was usually not a good sign.

"Damn it! You are the Battousai not a nanny. She can't continue staying here," Takasugi went on. "Think with your brain! Because Ka…the boss will learn of this, from me or you it depends on your next action."

Kenshin's eyes filled with amber hues. Takasugi shut his mouth abruptly.

"I trust her more than you and nothing you say can make me sent her away. She's my apprentice and our 'boss' kindly provided her training, despite his knowledge of course. Her presence will remain a secret, Takasugi. It did not hurt our boss in the past and it won't hurt him in the future."

Takasugi's face darkened at the implications. He found himself nodding despite his better judgment.

"For now she remains a secret," he conceded and stood to leave.

Kenshin frowned but did not challenge him. He escorted him out and willed himself to calm. He knew that Kaoru still got upset when his eyes turned amber. When he walked in the kitchen a few minutes later he was decisively calmer. He found Kaoru poking her food with a fork. He plopped on the seat next to her with a soft sight.

"How much did you hear?"

She sent him an annoyed look.

"Everything, right," he looked at the floor.

She pushed her chair back and stood. He stood as well.

"Kaoru…"

"No, it's fine. I'm full."

"Kaoru…" he tried again.

"Every time you get in trouble because of me. You knew they would find it out eventually. What is going to happen this time?"

"No one is going to hurt you."

"It's not me I worry about," whispered Kaoru.

Her words made his eyes soften, but she had left the room before he could reassure her everything was fine. She had that fear since she was little; the fear that someone could hurt him. Even after eight years she still would fret when he go even a scratch. He was the same with her. The first time she had gotten hurt, at fifteen, during a mission.

"_It was just a sprained ankle,"_ he reminded himself, feeling guilty once again.

Making up his mind he walked to her room and knocked

"Come in," she called.

The room was distinctly feminine, in lilac and pink hues, unlike the rest of the house that resembled that of a bachelor. She was sprawled on her bed, still in her school attire, clutching a plush toy in her lap. He walked in the room and sat on the many cushions that were scattered all around the room.

"You still have that?" he wondered.

She held up the kitty. "Yeah. So, what did you want to tell me?"

"To stop worrying."

"I can't. You're all I have left."

"Same goes to you kitten."

The plush toy was thrown at him with force. He caught it but missed her barreling towards him. Soon he lay with his back flat on the floor, the teen sitting on his legs.

"I told you, stop calling me kitten," she was indignant, with a cute pout on her face, so cute that he chuckled, a rare and wonderful site.

"Mou, Kenshin, you're an idiot," she crossed her arms. But she could not stay mad at him for long, she started laughing with him.

**A week later:**

Kaoru carried her lunch to the usual table she sat when her eye caught Misao waving at her in a maniac kind of way. Rolling her eyes she change her route.

"Hey!" Misao practically yelled it, making Kaoru blush from the attention it drew.

"Hey back."

"Will you sit with us? Girls, this is Keiko. Keiko, meet Tae and Sae, they're sisters."

The girls smiled warmly at Kaoru, who had reluctantly sat next to Misao.

"I've seen you around," said Tae.

Kaoru shrugged. Misao, noticing the discomfort she had was fast to change the subject.

"So, did you hear about the Pre-New Years Prom?" and the conversation was off to different topics.

Later, as the bell rang, Misao fell into step beside her.

"So, company is not that bad, right Keiko?"

"Maybe you were right," Kaoru fought a smile. "And thank you for helping me."

"Pf that was nothing. I could not let them make you uncomfortable," she said with a smile. "So, are you coming to the dance?"

"I really don't know," said Kaoru.

"Why? It's going to be fun! All those poor kids trying to dance but failing, the spiked punch, the dreadful music."

"As fun as it may sound, no," said Kaoru with mirth. "I'd have to ask my caretaker first, and knowing him, the answer will be negative."

Misao made a face, then, "Caretaker?"

Kaoru wanted to smack herself, several times. "My parents died when I was little."

Misao nodded in sad understanding. "Mine as well. I live with my grandfather now. Anyway, enough with the depression thing; this is my cell phone number; do call upon pain of death so we can meet for a coffee. "

"Pain of death?" echoed Kaoru, a smile making its way to her face.

"You dare laugh at me?" Misao pretended to get serious, resulting in Kaoru having to bite her tongue to keep a straight face.

"No ma'am," she replied smartly.



Kenshin sipped his tea calmly as he waited for Takasugi to show up. The man was already ten minutes late and the assassin begun to feel uneasy at the stares he received from the patrons. He also hated tardiness in business. In his twelve years working with Takasugi, the man had never been in the front. He had killed, yes, but never like Battousai. That role was held solely for him, and Kenshin was not one to complain. It meant that no one else had to wake up in the middle of the night because of the bloody nightmares.

The door opens again and Takasugi saunters in.

"You're ten minutes late," he says the moment he sits down.

"Accident on the way," comes the reply, "Anyway, now I'm here."

He hands him a handbag and Kenshin pulls out a long envelope.

"This holds the profile, details and invitation to the event. There's a list of possible dates, working for us of course. The money will be transferred the usual way."

The assassin nodded once, taking the envelope.

"Do you need anything else?"

"No, I can manage," said Kenshin. Takasugi watched him retreat, cursing the fact that he failed to confront him about the girl.

**Saturday, December 13****th**

Kaoru groaned as she sat up. She glared with a half closed I eye the open blinds and cursed. Kenshin knocked on her door.

"I'm awake, barely," she called out.

Kenshin stepped in with small half smile. At her appearance he raised an eyebrow.

"Don't even say it," she warned with a gleam in her eyes.

He held his hands up in surrender. "Don't kill the messenger."

"What's the message?" she asked trying to sound less bitchy.

"Breakfast is ready. Also, your birthday is coming," said Kenshin.

"Forget it," said Kaoru as she sat up and threw the covers off.

Kenshin took one look at her pajama and smirked. "You do like kittens. Who knew?"

"No," said Kaoru.

"Why do you keep being so stubborn?" he demanded, "I always cave in when we celebrate my birthday."

"Well, you're a softy, deep down."

He sniffed a bit, making her roll her eyes.

"It won't work. It didn't work when I was nine either," said Kaoru, "You're far from the best actor I know."

He stood a bit straighter and shrugged. "Oh, well. I had to try. I'll let you get dressed."

He returned to the kitchen and poured some juice into the glasses. When Kaoru entered after him later and found the table set up she smiled with anticipation. Kenshin was the best cook, between the two of them at least. Lately, meaning the past two to three years, he spent less hours at home and as a consequence cooked less. When he did cook it was the highlight of the day.

"No coffee?" she practically pouted but took a seat anyway and a bite from her toast.

"No, for today at least we're going to eat healthily," said Kenshin as he took his seat across from her.

Kaoru shrugged. "Are we going to spar today?"

"Actually, I got to meet someone today."

"Do I know them?"

Kenshin thought about it. "Not really."

She glared at him. "Care to elaborate?"

"Not really. Brownies?"

Kenshin looked around the department store bored, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He barely took notice the customers that milled around him, trying out clothes.

"Oooo! Kenii!" came a slightly feminine voice. It was so high pitched that made half the customers flinch and the other half to turn and look who let it out. Kenshin flinched inwardly as he turned to meet the person he was in that place to begin with. A man approached fast and steadily to his direction. He was dressed in a distinctively female fashion, with black tights, platforms and an orangey-red kimono that reached to his knees. Kenshin shifted at the stares they gathered.

"Kamatari, can you please make an effort to keep your voice down? You attract too much attention," muttered Kenshin angridily.

Kamatari looked unfazed and beamed at him. "Kenii, loosen up darling!" he whined.

Kenshin glared at him, his eyes filling with golden specks. Kamatari noticed and it was like a switch was turned off. He grew serious and swallowed.

"Fine, Kenii, don't get angry," said Kamatari with a slight pout, "Now, what is it that you need me for. Because I'm sure you're not here 'cause you missed me."

"I need a formal suit. I'm going at the formal Christmas ball at the Town Hall," said Kenshin.

Kamatari sighted and nodded.

"I also need a dress for my escort. I'll bring her another time."

The moment he finished talking Kamatari perked up, his eyes wide and luminous.

"_Oh, no!"_ thought Kenshin, but it was too late.

"You mean you actually got a date?" Kamatari squealed, his voice carrying all over the floor and drawing all eyes on them. Kenshin rubbed his eyes in exasperation and pulled him in a corner so that they would not drown all the attention. It would take some time to calm him down.



Kaoru sighted and tossed the remote on her mattress. All the programs were on festive mode and it grated on her nerves. She begun pacing the apartment when she noticed a note on the hallway mirror.

_Kitten,_

_Something came up and I had to leave early._

_You can do whatever you want today (no training!)._

_Kenshin_

_P.S. We'll spar later_

Making her decision, she walked to her closet and grabbed her coat. She was out the door and into the street in a matter of moments.

"Bye Stan," she waved at the security guard that stood behind his desk at the entrance.

"Have fun Miss Keiko," he called back.

She tightened the scarf around her throat and joined the crowd, walking aimlessly around the city. Most of the stores had begun with the Christmas Decorations from late November. It seemed that every year they started earlier. Numerous Santas bid her and jingled their little bells in her face. She always made a point to avoid them, but the crowd war rather large. Passing another one she felt a knot in her stomach.

"_It's just this time of the year,"_ she repeated to herself. That was what caused everything, from the blues to her decision to stop celebrating her birthday despite Kenshin's many and good-natured attempts. She was about to head back home, away from the holiday spirit, when she bumped into a very familiar face.

"Keiko!" Misao exclaimed.

"Misao!" Kaoru was equally surprised. Then she took in the way Misao was dressed. The small, hyperactive girl was dressed warm enough for the North Pole with a very fluffy jacket in a vibrant pink color, a jacket too large for her. Kaoru stiffed a giggle that threatened to bubble from her throat.

"How are you?" Misao gushed.

"Fine," Kaoru was still trying to focus anywhere but her outfit.

"Are you doing your holiday shopping?"

"Something like that," said Kaoru.

"I am. Also, there's a ball coming. I've decided to go anyway, date or no date," said Misao, giving her a pointed look.

"Misao…"

"Keiko, it's our last year. I mean I don't even like balls, but I'd hate to miss it," she gave Kaoru her best puppy-eyes look.

Kaoru was about to protest yet again, when Misao spoke up. "Let's just go somewhere else, warmer please. I'm starting to freeze here."

Kaoru smiled. "I highly doubt that. You're so energetic that it would be impossible to stand still long enough for ice to form."

"Oh, my…Keiko was that a joke?"

"Well, I have many talents."

"Well," Misao clapped her hands. "This calls for a celebration. Warm chocolate and brownies?"

"It sounds delicious," Kaoru offered her a genuine smile. "Come on. I know just the place."

A while later they sat together in a cozy cafeteria chewing on their respective brownies. Kaoru tried hard not to laugh as Misao narrated the Thanksgivings dinner she had with her family the previous year.

"…and then he lost his balance and poured syrup on my cousin's dress," concluded Misao.

Kaoru shook her head, mirth on her face. "You never have a boring family reunion, do you?"

Misao shook her head. "Nope. That's why I keep going. You said it yourself, I'm too energetic. I could never survive a boring party."

"Yeah, you would probably create the ruckus," said Kaoru with a straight face.

They both took a sip of their warm chocolate.

"Didn't you say you had to do some shopping?" Kaoru reminded Misao.

"You're right! I totally forgot! Hey, you could come along Keiko!" As she spoke she made vivid motions of her hands.

Kaoru was about to decline when she reconsidered. She had nothing else to do, she reasoned. Add to that the fact that she never had such a good time since…ever, not even with Kenshin. He made a few jokes, teased her, but never laughed in that carefree way Misao did.

'_I won't stay lo__ng, but I can't be alone right now either,'_ she reasoned.

"I'd love to," she told Misao and the girl's face brightened.

"Well, maybe I do have chances convincing you to come to the party," said Misao happily.

"So not going to happen," replied Kaoru.

"Never say never," warned Misao as the two of them left some money on the table and grabbed their coats and stood to leave.

"Anything in particular?" said Kaoru.

"One thing about me. I never chose clothes easily."

"Oh, boy!"

"Exactly!"



"You have to tell me!" Kamatari begged.

Kenshin attempted to pry him away.

"Name?" Kamatari prompted.

"No."

"Have I met her?"

"Enough with the questions," said Kenshin. "Just find me a suit."

Kamatari pouted. "Spoilsport."

Kenshin wanted to pull his hair out.



Misao's eyes turned to saucers as they entered the foyer. There was a huge Christmas tree right in the middle and the employees were all dressed in black suits with bells hanging from their belts.

"Keiko! This place is amazing!"

"You've never been here before?"

Misao shook her head. "Well, come on then. We have to find you the perfect dress," said Kaoru.

They were approached by one of the female employees. "May I help you girls?"

Her smile was strained and fake. Teenagers hardly ever stepped inside.

"We would like to see Kamatari's collection," said Kaoru.

The smile faltered. "Isn't that kind of expensive for you?"

"I'm a member," Kaoru glared at her and took out a black card with a gold key on it.

The sales woman's eyes widened. "I'm really sorry Miss. Right this way Miss."

Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"Member?" Misao was awed.

"Kamatari is an old friend of my guardian. He gave me the card when I was ten or so."

They were led to a room in the bad and through a private lift on the top floor. There were rows of clothes, the women's section on the right, the men's on the left. They were told to wait for Kamatari on while sitting on a very comfortable couch. The two girls began talking animatedly for a while.

"Look there's Kamatari!" Misao squealed. "And he's coming here!" She tugged at Kaoru's sleeve persistently.

"I should have never allowed you to drink chocolate," Kaoru realized belatedly.

"Hey!" Misao protested.

As Kaoru was about to retort, a deep voice cut her off.

"Keiko."

Misao shivered at the tone while Kaoru cringed. She turned and took in Kenshin's stern face.

'_Oh, oh,"_ she thought.

On the other hand, Kamatari was beaming at the two girls. "You know this girl Kenii?"

"This is Keiko," at Kamatari's blank look he added a whispered, "Kitten."

"Keiko, oh dear. She's all grown up! Look at those curves!" Kamatari gushed. "Keiko my girl you can't imagine how much I envy you. And who is your lovely friend?"

"Excellent question," Kenshin stared Kaoru right in the eye. She gulped.

"Hi! I'm Misao Mackimachi."

Kamatari, seeing Kenshin's look, took Misao by the elbow. "Kenii, I will have what you asked in two days time. Now, Misao, I heard you were looking for a dress?"

Misao beamed at him and followed.

Once they were alone Kenshin glared her. "Explain."

"I did not expect to see you here," said Kaoru.

"That's not explaining," he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Well, I read your note and decided to go for a walk. On the way I bumped into Misao."

He raised an eyebrow. "You're on first name basis?"

"I know her from school. We've talked a few times." She shrugged.

Kenshin rubbed his temples. "I told you not to grow bonds or attachments. They become liabilities."

Her eyes hardened. "What?"

"Just be careful."

"I'm always careful! And what do you mean by liabilities? Am I a liability to you?"

"Damn it! Kaoru, I did not mean it like that and you know it." He tried to put his arms around her shoulders in order to calm her down.

"Don't. Right now I want to smack you?" she said and walked away. She joined Misao as the other girl pulled her to look at one of the dresses.

Kamatari left them for a while.

"She grew well," he told Kenshin. The other grunted. "So, she's your date?" Kamatari deduced.

Kenshin nodded.

"You haven't told her yet," Kamatari said knowingly.

"Yeah and now she's angry at me."

"I can't blame her," said Kamatari. "Do you want me to get the measures for her dress today?"

"You can do that?"

"Honey, I can push you around, how hard can she be?"



"Pink is not a color I'd say I like, but this shade would look good on you," said Kaoru as she criticized the dress.

Kamatari joined them again and Kaoru noticed Kenshin leave.

"Misao, hit the dressing room," he ordered. She was happy to comply.

"You suck at being subtle," Kaoru informed him.

"I make up for it with my other talents. Anyway, let's find you a dress."

"Misao opened her mouth."

"She did. Such a sweet little girl. Twirl a bit so I can take a look at you."

Kaoru glared at him. Kamatari glared back.

"What do you think?" Misao called out.

They stopped their stare contest and turned to see the girl. Misao looked wonderful in the pale pink dress. It was strapless and narrowed at the waist to flair once it passed her hips.

"It drags on the floor," complained Misao.

Kamatari waived her concern off. "Nothing a pair of high heeled shoes can't fix. And your hair up in a knot. I'm thinking…pearls."

Misao gave him a beam. "That's the quickest choice I've ever made," Misao looked amazed. "Thanks Kamatari."

"Don't hug me, you'll get lines on it."

"I'll go change," Misao hurried back to the changing rooms.

When she returned she was a bit flushed. And then they ganged against Kaoru.

"Oh, no. No, no and no!"

Her attackers just smiled.



Kenshin tossed his keys on the coffee table and shrugged off his coat. His cell-phone rang and he cursed.

"Himura, speaking."

"You forgot to tell me which of the girls you will bring," said Takasugi.

"You won't be disappointed," was all Kenshin said.

"Tell me it won't be who I think it is."

"See you at the Ball." Kenshin hung up the phone. "Let's just hope Kamatari works his magic."



"Come on Keiko, we haven't got all day," Misao whined.

"No."

"Come out or else I'll drag you out," Kamatari threatened.

There was rustling and the curtain opened.

"Ooooh!" Kamatari squealed.

Misao bounced. "It's perfect!"

The dress was sky blue. It was held by thin straps, narrow around her chest and then falling loosely until it reached her ankles.

Kaoru grimaced. "I don't know…"

"Sold to the grumpy lady!" Kamatari declared. "Now go and change doll. I'll send down the shoes for you two. Um, maybe the purses as well. Oh, I am so proud."

The girls were herded to the front of the store where each of them paid for their purchases.

"Kamatari is so much fun!" Misao said as they left the store.

"Speak for yourself. I know he is plotting something."

"Don't look so sullen. Isn't this the best fun you've ever had?"

Kaoru reluctantly agreed.

"So, it's settled then! We are going to the party till we drop."

"Misao, I have yet to agree."

"Keiko dear, I was not aware you had a saying in this."

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

"Kenshin! I'm home!" Kaoru called out.

She heard the noise from the back of the apartment and followed it to the training room. Sure enough he was in there, his katana in hand as he practiced his katas. She waited for him to complete the moves before stepping in.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey. Did you have fun today?"

She nodded.

"Do you still want to smack me?"

Kaoru sighted. "I like Misao. She's so carefree. I want to spent time with her. I-I think we are friends. If not then I want us to be."

Kenshin let out a frustrated sight of his own. He understood only too well. Growing up Kaoru had no friends, no one to play with. Kids often tried but Kaoru was a private person, too private sometimes. However, he had never said or done anything for his own selfish reasons. Truth was that he liked spending time with her. He always had a soft spot for kids and the mere fact that she could touch him, or even look at him, made him forget for a while who he was, what kind of monster he really was.

So he had been the sole source of company all these years. It was not bad either. She seemed to enjoy herself more when it was just the two of them. She would tease him and he would tease back. She would tell him everything that entered her childish mind and he would treasure the secrets, enjoying seeing her act as a child. She had given up her innocence way earlier than anyone should. It was partially his fault. That was the reason he went out of his way to please her, that and the fact that she could be quite a spitfire. It was adorable, from time to time, but his ears could take only so much abuse.

He pulled her into a hug. "I know sweetie. I just don't want anything to happen. I trust your judgment. If you think she is trustworthy you can hang out with her."

She perked up. "For real?"

He nodded. "But there's something I want to tell you. It's about business."

Kaoru frowned. All the shining and smiles fled from her mind.

"I have a contract for the Mayor's son, Jonathan Greenbald. There's a ball in a few days at the Town Hall and the job has to happen then."

"Were do I fit in?"

"I need to bring a date."

"And…"

"And I can't get past the guards." He hesitated. He knew she would have a field day with his next comment. "The air vent is too small for me," he admitted. He was right. Kaoru snickered. She often teased him about his height. Once he had tried teasing her about her weight. He still winced at the memory of her fury.

"Kamatari is making your dress," he told her as an afterthought.

That took care of her smile.

**Sunday****, December 21****st**

Kenshin waited patiently in the sitting room. His gaze belied his calm as he kept glancing at the clock on his wrist and back to the changing room. He had been ready hours ago. His suit was waiting for him at his place earlier than he expected. He no longer sported his red hair, which would have been suspicious. Kaoru had dyed it blond, taking perverse pleasure in manhandling his sculp.

Over the last hour and a half he had heard Kaoru yelp a number of times, plenty of them cursing Kamatari and sometimes Kamatari's squeals.

After an eternity the fashion designer appeared in front of him, tears in his eyes.

Alarmed, Kenshin stood up abruptly. "Kamatari, what…"

The feminine looking man smiled. "I'm so sorry, it's just…This is my best work so far. Oh, I'm so proud of me," sobbed Kamatari.

Kenshin, calmer now, opened his mouth to ask what was going on when his unspoken question was answered. Kaoru came out of the dressing room with a shy smile. She practically vibrated her nervousness. But that was not what made Kenshin's hands curl into fists.

Kamatari had really outdone himself. Kaoru was dressed in a long evening gown in midnight blue shade. It was strapless and tight as it hugged her body till her hips, from there and down it fell loosely to her ankles. She wore matching shoes and a see-through silk shawl. Her hair was done in a loose knot at the base of her skull and she only wore a pair of sapphires for earrings.

Kamatari motioned her to twirl a bit and Kenshin swallowed his tongue. The back was cut low, showing too much skin.

"Oh, Kenii! Isn't Keiko beautiful?" he flew to her side. "I envy you so much! What do you think Kenii?"

"She looks…wonderful," Kenshin nodded for emphasis. "Good job."

"No, my boy. She's a natural."

Kenshin swallowed again.

"This dress is too tight!" Kaoru complained.

Kamatari frowned. "Unfortunately not wonderful enough. Really Keiko, what kind of woman are you? Wear a dress once in a while!" He slapped a pair of elbow length gloves in her hands. Kaoru took them and wore them while glaring at the overactive designer.

"I like wearing underwear," Kaoru stressed. "But this is like a second skin and has no room for my skin, or other garments." The girl was practically seething.

Kenshin blushed and looked away. This was a conversation he wanted no place in.

"We really need to get going," he reminded her.

He received glares from the bickering pair though for different reasons.

Once they were out of the fashion house and into Kenshin's car Kaoru growled.

"I want to kill your body. Slowly. Possibly after long days of torture."

"He tends to get overexcited," Kenshin offered apologetically.

She just glared. He reached inside his jacket for his gun. She took the offered weapon without a word.

"There's an identical one at the air vent. Once you reach the office, your sword will be there."

"Goodie! I get to kill people!" she mocked.

"Focus, please," Kenshin scolded. "Count the guards. We don't need any unpleasant surprises tonight."

She nodded seriously and handed the gun back.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

The reception room was full with people, laughter and music. Takasugi, unlike other guests had an almost grave expression on his face as he maneuvered around the various groups of people, trying to get to the general area where the band was located. Soon he had view of Katsura as his boss made conversation with the Mayor. He stood a safe distance away, confident that his employer would notice him. Sure enough the man turned his eyes over to him and showed his only question: Where was Himura?

Takasugi nodded, a short inclination of his head and headed for the entrance. He stood to the side, his eyes scanning the crowd, waiting for the familiar face. Soon he spotted him and gasped loudly, earning stares from people near him.

He had come, alright, but he had brought a woman with him; a very beautiful woman.

'He has taste,' he thought absently.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Kenshin was aware of the attention Kaoru was drawing from the moment he helped her out of the car. He acknowledged the other man and went to help Kaoru take off her coat. He noted that Takasugi's jaw dropped briefly. Satisfied he put a hand around Kaoru's waist and leaned closer to her ear, trying to ignore how tense she was.

"I saw Takasugi," he informed her.

Kaoru nodded absently. She felt very awkward and hated how everyone was staring at her. Kenshin caught her stare.

"So much for keeping a low profile," he muttered, noting the admiring looks she received.

"So, can I kill Kamatari now?" she asked sweetly.

Kenshin chuckled low in his throat. "Later kitten."

"Don't call me kitten!" she hissed.

Her slight frown transformed into a dazzling smile as Kenshin guided her towards a group of men in their late forties. Kaoru recognized the Mayor and the Senator he was talking to. The political duo turned as the couple approached. The business men that were also with the group made the introductions, "Mayor Greenbald, Senator Katsura, this is Himura Kenshin and his lovely fiancée Keiko Yokote. They have business with the Hinten Corporation."

The Mayor, a tall, well built man, with grey hair and a pleasant smile. He extended his hand and greeted the blond man."

"A pleasure to meet you," the Mayor said as he firmly shook Kenshin's hand.

Kenshin's face was a cool mask as he shook the taller man's hand. He carefully avoided looking at Katsura, knowing he was being watched.

"You've got a lovely escort, mister Himura," Katsura said after shaking hands with him.

"Thank you sir," Kenshin said in a tight tone.

After the pleasantries, the discussion was turned towards other topics, mostly politics.

"Dear husband, we are not here tonight to discuss about politics," a pleasant female voice told them.

"Gentlement, lady, this is my wife, Tina Greenbald," the Mayor introduced a charming blond in her early twenties.

Kaoru recalled the profile of the Mayor and debated whether this was wife No 3 or No 4. Kenshin understood the look on her face and hid a smile.

"And this charming lady must be bored out of her mind," Tina continued.

Kaoru offered a timid smile.

"If politics are forbidden, then how about dancing?" Kenshin asked, offering a hand out to Kaoru. She took it with a smile and followed him to the dance floor.

Once they were on the dance floor, Kenshin pulled Kaoru close to him and they fell into the rhythm of a waltz.

"Did you see the guards?" he whispered in her ear.

"I'll dodge then in the WC," she replied. "That air vent is free, as planned?"

"Yes and there's a gun strapped at the exit. Your sword will be in the office."

Kaoru nodded slightly.

"Good, kitten," he murmured. "What happens next?"

"I kick you for calling me kitten," she hissed.

Katsura frowned when he saw his assassin laugh in response to something his date had said. What worried him most was that he did not recognize the girl from their regulars. He turned to Takasugi and inclined his head to the direction of the band. The man hurried to meet him there.

"Who is that woman with Himura?" Katsura demanded.

Takasugi swallowed.

"She's not one of our girls," Katsura continued.

"She…He trained her," Takasugi offered.

"When?"

"She's been his apprentice for nearly a decade," Takasugi said reluctantly as he touched his neck.

"And you have known for exactly how long?" Katsura demanded.

"A few days." Takasugi gave in.

"I see." Katsura was silent as he observed the dancing pair.

Saitoh stood in a corner of the room smoking his cigarette regardless of the frowns he got from the guests. His eyes scanned the room wearily. For days he had Okita contacting with the local assassins and gangs and word was that the Mayor's son was involved with drug dealers and others of the same kind. It was almost certain that he was on a hit man's list. He only hoped it led them to Battousai.

Okita stood on his left. The younger officer was restless.

"Will you stop that? You make me nauseous," he snapped.

The young man was sheepish.

"Sorry sir, it's just that she's so…beautiful," the officer admitted.

Saitoh raised an eyebrow at the comment. It was very unlike the boy to comment on women and appearances, on duty at least. He followed his gaze to the dance floor and saw what his subordinate saw. Sure enough, the girl was lovely and her date…

Saitoh frowned at the blond head. "Himura."

"Sorry sir?" Okita questioned.

"The man. He looks like Himura," Saitoh offered.

"Himura?" Okita was confused for some time. "The billionaire with a thing for swords?"

"That one."

"I thought he was red haired."

Saitoh just grunted and continued to look at the pair.

The song ended and the pairs applauded. Kenshin kissed Kaoru's hand politely and with a nod at him she disappeared.

But Kenshin was not alone for long. Katsura approached him with his eyes narrowed.

"I really can't wait to hear your excuse Himura," he scowled.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed, the blue of his eyes filling with amber sparks.

"Now is hardly the time, don't you think?" he asked.

"In an hour," Katsura decided. "The girl as well."

"She's a bit indisposed at the moment." The assassin smirked.

Katsura felt a chill. "What-?"

"She's taking care of your little problem," Kenshin replied and his eyes were completely amber.

Kaoru harried down the corridor, dodging the various ladies coming from the WC, chatting about men and clothes. Once she got in the cubicle she was arranged to. She waited for the area to clear and got ready. She wound the dress higher and jumped up the ladder. She found herself in the air vent. On her left she found a gun strapped and waiting for her. She took it and checked for the bullets. She unstrapped the silencer and assembled the parts of the weapon.

'Good,' she thought as she put the rounds back in.

She continued down the vent for a few more minutes. It was really small, almost claustrophobic.

'Kenshin was right,' she thought. 'He would have never fit in here.'

Reaching the appointed spot, she kicked it and jumped down, landing on the soft carpet with a soft noise. She continued walking till she reached the first corner and heard the sound of male voices.

She took the safety out and took a deep breath.

'Here it goes.'

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 Mission Acompliced

**Title:**The night of the Assassins Tears of the Innocent

**Author:**enchanted nightingale

**Pairing:**Kenshin/Kaoru (friendly)

**Chapter Summary**The Charity Ball continues. Kaoru is on a mission, Kenshin worries and Saitoh is sniffing around.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the characters appearing on Rurouni Kenshin series.

════════

**Chapter 4**

════════

**Town Hall:**

Kaoru turned around the corner and the security guards were too late to react. As they reached for their guns another weapon released a round of bullets with a soft sound. Four guards were soon littering the ground. She stepped over them and continued down the hall.

Another one sprouted out on her. She kicked him hard as he was about to ask her what she was doing there. When he was down she emptied the rest of the rounds on him. She waited to see his chest stop moving. Once she had been reckless and Kenshin had to track down the survivor in the hospital and finish him off before he spoke to the police.

She reloaded the gun and continued down the corridor.

'Three more guards, close circuit camera, two guards,' she mentally counted the obstacles she encountered.

She reached the office door without trouble. With swift movements she hid her gun and straightened her dress and her hair and knocked the door.

A man poked his head out the door.

"Hi!" Kaoru gushed with excitement.

"Hello cutie! What are you doing here?"

Kaoru batted her eyelashes like a love struck fool as she begun to speak in a sugary. "Well, I was told that Jonathan has his birthday."

The guard smiled slyly at her. "Well cutie, it's your lucky day. Come on in."

Kaoru smirked as the door opened further for her benefit. She walked past him and entered the luxurious office. Another two guards were in there along with her target, a short, scrawny man.

"Sir, you have a present," the guard that showed Kaoru in announced.

The target was on the phone but his eyes run over her body appreciatively. "I'll call you back," he told whoever he spoke to.

"Hi, there," Kaoru greeted.

"What's your name cutie?" Greenbald asked.

Kaoru plashed a finger against her lips and shook her head. Her future victim smiled. "You're not shy, are you?"

Kaoru smiled secretively as she approached the cabinet by the door. She smiled as her hand reached the handle of something familiar.

"Boys, leave us," Greenbald ordered.

"Not yet, boys," Kaoru said firmly.

In front of their eyes she pulled out the sword. As the silver blade appeared the guards reached for their guns. Kaoru attacked. She got the first in the heart, the second in the gut and the last across the chest.

"Wha-Who the fuck are you?" stuttered the man.

"Don't bother your mind with this," Kaoru told him.

The man dove as she advanced. She cursed inwardly as she saw him reach the desk. He had a triumphant smile on his face.

"Too late bitch," he spat.

"That's a first," she mocked.

She raised her hand and the sword came down swiftly. She watched with little interest as the head rolled on the floor. She would have stayed to snoop around, but she picked up the sound of security guards approaching. They yelled as they discovered the bodies of their comrades.

Kaoru pulled the dress around her hips so that she could run faster and covered her face with the shawl. She went to the window and pulled it open. She barely managed to go out when the office door burst open. Men in blue suits entered.

'Cops,' she cursed as she walked on the ledge. She glanced behind her and saw a couple of men follow her, though with great reluctance.

Kaoru continued till she reached the edge. The Town Hall building had a roof that moved downwards and she slid down. A couple of shots came after her and she realised that more cops were on the ledge, aiming at her. From a distance police sirens wailed.

═════

Kenshin glanced at his watch worriedly. Katsura had left him standing alone for ten minutes now, disappearing with Takasugi. At the moment he was too worried about Kaoru to think over the consequences of his boss finding out his secret.

Some security guards came into the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please do not panic. You are asked to exit the room in order. Explanations will be given shortly."

Kenshin was alarmed but did not see a way to go to Kaoru's help. He exited the building among the rest of the crowd. He made a note to keep close to a woman of similar dress to Kaoru, well aware of the cameras. He saw Takasugi in the far end escort Katsura towards his limo. He would rather not deal with Katsura until he learned that Kaoru was fine.

═════

Kaoru landed on the ground of the alley with a thud. She took a few seconds to remember exactly where she was and where she should head. She took off running.

"Going somewhere?" a voice called from a side alley.

Kaoru cringed. A tall man came out of the shadows, the red glow of a cigarette pinpointing his exact location.

'Great, a cop. Just my night.'

She saw the gleam of a gun and started running again. The police officer started shouting at her. As she continued, she felt a sharp pain in her thigh, but her step did not falter. Every step she took hurt like hell, but she stifled every sound of pain. She run for about four blocks more until she reached the sewer entrance as it was the plan. She began running through the tunnels.

Soon she realized that she was alone again. The cop had not followed her and for that she was grateful. She took a few moments to gather her strength before she continued.

She hissed as she tried to take another step. Tears escaped her eyes from the pain.

═════

Kenshin swore as he raced to the meeting point. The police were all over the place.

'What's taking her so damn long?' he wondered.

He reached the sewer exit as was scheduled, but Kaoru was nowhere near there. Determined, he lifted the lid and jumped down. He began walking towards the direction of the city hall. It was an hour later that he entered a tunnel and saw her form.

"Kaoru!" he exclaimed.

The teen lifted her head and looked pained.

"Kenshin?"

He was beside her in seconds.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"My leg. I was shot."

With swift moves he took out his jacket and placed it over her shoulders. Then he caught her in his arms and carried her out of the tunnel and all the way to the place where he had parked his car.

"Hold on," he told her.

═════

**Ball room:**

Saitoh waited at the side as Okita spoke to the rest of the officers and a few surviving members of the security guard.

"The cameras have caught nothing," said Okita.

"I expected as much."

"We suspect that the weapons were already hidden inside the building, because the security was really tight," Okita continued. He paused for a while. "Did you really go after the suspect?"

Saitoh exhaled more of the smoke he had held into his lungs.

"I did. It was female, well trained in martial arts."

"And?" Okita prodded.

"Her moves were familiar."

"You confronted her?"

"I meant the sword marks on the bodies. She got away from me because one of those idiots who had trouble backing me up."

Okita had nothing to say to that.

"We are done here," Saitoh decided.

"But the Mayor wants to speak to you," Okita argued.

Saitoh snorted. "Of course he does. He would like the public to learn what a gem he little boy was."

He turned and left the ball room that was now filled with police officers.

Okita saw the Mayor approach and sighted, it would be up to him to calm down the man.

═════

**Himura's**** residence:**

Kaoru leaned on Kenshin as he unlocked the door to their apartment.

He had taken off his wig on the ride home. He had been livid when he saw her bleeding and barely conscious.

He carried her to her bedroom and gently set her on the bed.

"How did this happen?" he demanded.

"One of the cops emptied a round on me," Kaoru replied.

He approached the wounded leg she sported. The fabric was stained red and it made him sick with worry.

"He did not see my face. I used my shawl to cover my face." Kaoru continued.

Kenshin saw that she had tied a part of the shawl around the wound to stop the bleeding. It had worked, but it was still bad. She had strained it with exercise. She saw the look on his face.

"I continued running, never showing him that I was shot," she explained.

He nodded. Yes, it was the logical thing to do, what he would have done, but he did not like it. He never liked seeing her hurt.

"What did the cop look like?" he demanded.

She swallowed. "I think it was that Japanese cop."

'Saitoh,' Kenshin realized.

It made sense. That guy was on his case for a long time. He was remarkable as a cop, always one step behind him. He was thankful of Katsura's connections with the police.

"He was fast," Kaoru told him.

Kenshin nodded.

"Forget about him, now," he told her mildly. "The bullet is still inside."

Kaoru groaned.

"It will need surgery," he told her.

Kaoru was alarmed.

"I'm afraid that I can't remove it on my own," Kenshin explained. "Too dangerous."

"You can't take me to a doctor and certainly not the hospital."

"I know someone," he started hesitantly. He took out his cell phone and dialled a number from memory. He never committed the numbers on the phone's memory; he said it was bad in case something went wrong.

Kaoru heard a distinctively female voice.

"I need to speak to Megumi Takani. It's urgent," he said.

Kaoru felt a sharp pain and missed the conversation that took place. He hung up and stood up from her bed. He took his coat off, then the tie. He then unbuttoned the top of his shirt.

"The doctor is going to arrive in a few minutes," he told her. "But you have to get out of these clothes. I'll help."

"No way!" she yelled, sitting up abruptly.

She yelped in pain.

"Calm down. You're hurting yourself!" Kenshin was alarmed.

"No!"

"Kaoru, you have to take them off..."

She cut him off. "I'm not wearing any underwear!" she screeched.

Kenshin blinked.

"Thanks to your buddy, Kamatari, and his too tight dress I'm naked and there's no way in hell you are taking off this dress!" Her voice rose with each word.

Kenshin went beat red, his face matching his hair. The situation was bad, she was hurting and possibly her life was on the line, but he was embarrassed to do or say anything. He had heard her comment earlier in Kamatari's studio and had tried his best to erase it from his mind. He was still uncomfortable with the idea of a grown Kaoru. The first time she had bought a bra was still etched in his mind in the top ten of the most embarrassing moments of his life. He had waited outside the changing room, tolerating the dubious stares of the females all around him, but when she had asked him how to close it he had wished the earth to swallow him.

"Kenshin! You have not heard a word I said!" she demanded.

"Sorry," he was sheepish. "I did not know."

He swallowed at the blatant lie. He had felt her body under the gown as they danced and wanted to bolt. His kitten had grown into a tiger and it made him uncomfortable.

"Still," he said out loud. "You need to get ready for the operation. There's nothing to argue about."

"I'm so going to kill Kamatari," she seethed.

"Look, if it makes you feel better, I know how a woman's body looks like," he tried.

She glared him. "I want to slap you," she warned.

"Fine, I'm shutting up. Or I could do it with my eyes closed."

"Idiot! How will you be able to take it off?"

"Come on Kaoru, I have seen you in a bikini," he reasoned.

"You are not helping your position."

He continued to stare her.

"Oh, fine! Go on, but be prepared for payback," she warned. "And no comments during the process; it's enough embarrassing as it is."

Kenshin nodded in agreement. He left and returned with a pair of scissors. He knelt at her side and with a steady hand he made quick work on the length of the dress. He carefully pealed the cloth away from the wound. Then he continued ridding her from the rest of the dress.

Soon he was able to see an expanse of creamy white skin of her leg and swallowed hard. More skin was exposed and he carefully avoided looking and touching her as much as he could.

He guessed that she would be glaring at him at the moment but did not dare to look up. He quickly pulled the sheet over her naked body and dashed out of the room. He walked to the bar and made a strong drink for him. He really needed it. He was glad that Kaoru had been silent and not commented or called for him yet. He was unsure that he could face her so soon.

The doorbell rang, taking his mind off the embarrassment he felt.

"Himura-san," a Japanese woman greeted him. She had long dark hair and brown eyes full of mischief. She wore jeans and a purple blouse, a medical hand bag in her hands.

He made way for her to enter.

"You don't seem to be hurt," she commented, eyeing the glass he held with suspicion.

"Inside," he said, pointing to a corridor.

Megumi frowned as she followed him down the dark corridor. The house was creepy, or maybe it was how she felt about the owner. Now, Megumi Takani was usually a cool and collected person but she lost all that as she gasped when she entered a feminine room. A teenage girl lay on the oversized bed, a red stain on the sheet that covered her body.

She had so many questions about how a man like Himura, the infamous Battousai, would house a teen. Because it was obvious that she lived there.

"She has been shot on the left thigh, the bullet is still inside," Kenshin informed the doctor.

Megumi nodded and entered her professional mode. She shoed him out of the room and got ready to work.

The girl eyed her suspiciously.

"Hi, I'll be your doctor," Megumi said to the girl. She produced a syringe. "I'll have to drug you."

Kaoru nodded. Megumi inserted the drug and soon the girl was out. She worked quickly. It was obvious that the girl had already lost blood. It was one and a half hour later that she returned to the dark sitting room.

The red headed man sat silently in a chair, a full glass of liquor in hand.

"Himura-san," Megumi began but he cut her off.

"How is she?"

Megumi blinked but answered the question none the less. "Fine. She has lost a lot of blood. I took the bullet out. It was not very deep. I patched her up and bandaged her leg. She is asleep now but she is going to be fine. I'll return in the morning to look at her, bring some medicine and pain relievers."

Kenshin nodded.

"Himura-san, who is this girl?" she took the courage to ask.

Her answer was a pair of luminous amber eyes glaring at her.

"Your services are appreciated. There's money on the table by the entrance door," he replied coldly.

Megumi tried not to show her fear. She bowed her head, took the money and left.

Once she was gone, Kenshin returned to Kaoru's room. He found her sleeping soundly. He entered and walked over to her bed, taking a seat at her side. He reached out and caressed her face gently.

"Get better soon," he whispered.

Then, tired from the events of the day, he leaned back on the pillows, caressing her hair until he fell asleep as well.

══════════

**Takani**** Medical Clinic:**

Takasugi waited patiently in the limo. When he saw the dark haired woman approach the steps, he got out. He was nervous about this, but Katsura was in a bad mood. He was pissed with Himura for that stunt with the girl and now he had to find out what was going on and the doctor was his only chance.

"Megumi Takani you are a beauty."

The tired woman actually rolled her eyes and graced him with a shark like smirk.

"You slimy, unethical, inbred bastard," she said in a sugary voice.

Takasugi actually swallowed. "You're not still mad at me, are you?"

"No, but if you came here for a check up then do not expect to walk out of here alive," she hissed.

"The big man sent me," he started.

She graced him with a smirk. "What makes you believe I care about your well fare?"

"Please work with me..."

"What's in it for me, besides the usual payment," she demanded.

He threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "I'll buy you a new pursue!"

"Luis Vuitton," she said.

He turned green for a moment but nodded. "Fine."

The change in Megumi's face was drastic. "What can I do for you?"

"It's about Himura," Takasugi started.

Megumi started. "What about him?"

"What do you know about him and that girl that stays with him?"

Megumi sighted.

═════

**Himura's**** apartment:**

"Ten days?!" exclaimed Kaoru. "This has to be a joke. I can't just lie on a bed for ten days!"

Megumi frowned at the girl. "Well, you will have to. Your leg was in a very bad condition. What did you do after getting shot?"

It was a rather rhetorical question, which Kaoru answered none the less.

"You'd never believe me if I told you."

The teen then turned to the silent assassin that stoically stood on the side, watching the females bicker.

"What about school?" she demanded. "I have a week or so of classes left."

Megumi's eyes widened. "Himura-san! She's a minor?!"

Kenshin scowled at the doctor and as he responded to Kaoru. "I'll take care of it."

Kaoru leaned back on the pillows with a frown.

Megumi was told to leave and she did, not wanting to get under the skin of a man as dangerous as Kenshin Himura.

As she walked back to her clinic her thoughts were in a tangle of confusion and disbelief.

'Himura is a well established business man, a cover for the infamous Battousai. What does he need that girl for? And Keiko was shot. That means she works with him or for him.'

Her thought continued working such patterns till she reached the clinic, not noticing the familiar limo outside.

"A Lui Vuitton as promised," Takasugi produced the pursue to an unsuspecting doctor.

Megumi jumbed in surprise, then scowled at him.

"Hey, I'm just holding my end of the agreement."

Megumi nodded.

"So, have you got anything for me?" Takasugi asked.

"Let's take this inside. I need a strong cup of coffee," the doctor replied.

═════

The next day and as Kenshin was carrying a breakfast tray to Kaoru's room, the girl threw another stuffed animal at him. He had gotten pretty good at dodging them.

"Mou! I hate this!" she fumed as he smirked and threw the stuffed duck on a pile near the door. He placed the tray in front of her and moved to seat at her side. She never attacked him when eating, so far that is.

"Come on now, kitten. Quit complaining. You have no school or training. Consider this mandatory vacation."

"I don't remember you being all smiles and sunshine when you got shot in Berlin," she quipped.

The bell rang, saving him from the trouble of actually answering.

"Just be a good girl and drink all your juice." Coming from anyone else that statement would probably be sweet and loving, but his wicked smirk masked his true concern and earned him another flying animal that this time collided with his head. He left the room laughing and only after he was out of sight he dared to rub his head lightly. Her voice floated after him.

"Fine! But afterwards I need to sharpen my claws!"

Kenshin shook his head as he reached for the door. Checking the monitor, his smile vanished. Outside his home stood waiting none other than Katsura himself.

"Oh, fuck," Kenshin cursed under his breath before composing himself and opening the heavy door.

"Good morning, Himura. I would like to have a word with you," the older man said immediately as he stepped through the threshold and the door was firmly shut behind him. It was unwitting to stand in an exposed location for too long for him and especially when he wanted to discuss things as delicate as these.

Kenshin, playing the good host, went to make them drinks. "To what do I owe a personal visit? It has been years seen the last time you came to me."

"Isn't it early for alcohol?" Katsura questioned.

"Not if this conversation is heading were I think it is."

Katsura took a sip from his drink before eyeing his most trusted assassin sitting across from him.

"About the girl you took in as an apprentice," Katsura begun. A frown appeared on Himura's face.

"She's a minor," Katsura stated.

Kenshin nodded. "I raised her myself," he said simply.

Katsura was not thrown off. "Who is she? I won't pretend that her work the other night was not impressive, but I like to know everything about the people who work for me."

"Keiko Yokote," Kenshin replied. "This is her name now. It matters not who she used to be."

Katsura frowned. "Himura..." he warned.

"I have her since she was eight or so. I knew her mother." Kenshin was fine with his decision. He was not lying to the man, just not sharing the complete truth. "Her family was murdered. She's in it for revenge."

Katsura took another sip off his drink. "You know very well Himura, assassins never rest. You can't rest till your work is done, but afterwards the families of the victims will be after the Battousai. Even after her vengeance is finished, she will continue being a target. Her shot at a normal life is lost. She would do anything to save her life."

"She won't speak if that's what troubles you," Kenshin spat.

"I need her word on it, Battousai," Katsura replied.

"Not possible. As I'm sure Megumi told you, she needs he rest."

Katsura saw the blue eyes flashing amber and held back. "Very well. I still don't trust her, but I'm willing to trust you. But be warned that I don't like this Himura."

The assassin nodded.

"She may work with you. If she wants any missions tell Takasugi. I want to know about this."

The older man paused a bit. "Why are you keeping her with you? She could very well stay away from you. And to tell you the truth my boy, I never had you capable of teaching another of your ways."

Kenshin tensed. He had forgotten how perceptive the other man was.

"Is it guilt that keeps her near you?"

"No," Kenshin said slowly. "My mistakes are my own. I keep her close to watch over her. She's not a lost cause, you know. Unlike me, she can still heal."

Katsura was rather surprised by his assassin, but kept it to himself. This kind of bond the two had, he really did not want to think about it.

"Is she safe from you?" the assassin asked.

"Yes." The lie came easily from the politician's lips.

═════

**Aoya**

Misao bounced as she harried down the staircase and barely managed to avoid collision with Omasu as she got to the door and opened it. A blush marred her cheeks as she faced the man that stood there, ready to ring the bell. Omasu smiled kindly at the teen's actions and then bowed respectfully to the new comer.

"Hi, Aoshi," Misao got out, still a bit breathless.

The tall, handsome man turned his icy blue eyes on the flushed girl. "Hello Misao," he told the girl.

Misao beamed the moment he addressed her. She wanted to hug him, but from her little family, Aoshi was the only one who did not like to be hugged at all, anymore that is. Still, Misao kept looking for a sign that the man in front of her was the same boy she had a crush on since she could remember herself.

"I'll take your coat, Aoshi," Omasu offered and she harried to take care of the man's luggage as well.

Aoshi nodded. "Where's Okina?"

"In his study. I'll lead you to him," Misao replied.

The tall man nodded again and with a smile Misao led the way.

"So, how's work?" Misao asked.

"Fine."

Not deterred by his one word reply she spoke again.

"How come you did not come before Thanksgivings?" the teen asked. Her tone held her disappointment. "You've been gone for eight months now." Then her face brightened again. "Doesn't matter. You're here now. Hey! Maybe you could come to my school..."

"Misao," Okina told the girl in a stern voice. "Don't give Aoshi a headache just yet. He has only just arrived home."

Misao stuck her tongue out at Okina and then gave a respectable greeting to Aoshi as she let the two men enter Okina's study and talk.

"She gets more energetic as she grows, doesn't she?" Okina commented.

The lack of any comment from Aoshi made the older man sight in exasperation. That young man was harder to bulge every time he returned.

"So, how was the mission?" Okina asked of Aoshi.

"We managed to recover the files but the alarm went off."

Okina was surprised. Aoshi and his men never made mistakes.

"What happened?"

"There was another in the building," Aoshi replied.

"Spy?"

"Assassin."

Okina frowned. "What happened? He did not see you did he?"

"No. That was the reason why we triggered the alarm. We diverted all the attention on him and got out smoothly," Aoshi reported.

"I see. Who was it? I know you must have searched on this situation."

Aoshi inclined his head. "Battousai."

"Not that again," Okina muttered.

"It was in the official police report," Aoshi told him.

Okina's face darkened but he did not argue with the stoic man again. Aoshi was not one to omit anything or leave a job half done.

"And what took the rest of tour time?" Okina asked.

"The traitors," Aoshi replied.

Before Okina could comment, there was a knock on the door and Misao poked her head in.

"I don't interrupt anything, do I?" she asked. "Omasu made some tea for you and I thought to bring it to you." She set the tray on Okina's desk.

"How thoughtful of you," Okina told her. "Isn't it Aoshi?"

The blue eyed man remained passive even as he nodded. It was enough for Misao in any case.

"Oh, Jiya, I'm going out," Misao informed him.

"Where to?" Okina asked her.

"Keiko's place. She had her appendicitis removed and I thought to visit her and cheer her up," Misao told him.

"Alright. Have fun," Okina told her.

"Bye Aoshi!" she called out as she closed the door behind her.

"Cheerful girl," Okina commented.

═════

**Himura's**** apartment:**

"What?" Kenshin exclaimed.

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "I said I invited her over for dinner. Now keep your voice down. Mark is about to propose to Clara-Maria-Elizabeth."

Kenshin gritted his teeth and closed the television manually.

"Hey!" Kaoru protested. "I'm the recovering patient here!"

He frowned at her, his steel blue eyes hardening. "This is a bit too much."

"Oh, come on Kenny. It's not like there are guns scattered around the house or anything. I told her that I had my appendicitis removed, a perfectly normal excuse; one we were going to give the school in the first place." She said sweetly. "Everything is normal and not suspicious at all. A normal girl, after a normal surgery invites her normal friend over while she's recovering, normally."

It was Kenshin's turn to roll his eyes. "Fine." He found himself once again giving into her whims and it did not bother him one bit.

"Just tell me when she's coming over."

As if on cue the doorbell rang and Kenshin slapped a hand on his forehead. Then his eyes widened in realization. "You had this planned, didn't you?"

She shrugged and gave him a rather catty smile. "Meow."

He snorted and went to answer the door, all the way there shaking his head about how much of an idiot he had been not to realize he was played sooner.

However, once he opened the door he fought to keep a straight face. The girl was dressed in an oversized, stuffed and brightly coloured coat that would have been more appropriate for an expedition on the Poles.

"You must be Keiko's friend."

"Hello. My name is Misao Mackimachi."

He absently noted her Japanese origins. 'Maybe second generation in the States.'

Aloud he said, "I'm Kenshin Himura, Keiko's guardian. She's in her room, first door on the corridor. Let me have your coat."

"Thank you," Misao told him and he found himself receiving a dazzling smile.

He decided to let those two alone to chat and catch up. Soon laugher and girlish giggles filled the usual quiet apartment and Kenshin prepared himself for a long evening.

═════

"Your guardian is cute," Misao told Kaoru. "Well, not as cute as my Aoshi, but close."

"You have a one track mind," Kaoru accused her.

Misao shrugged. "So, how are you doing Keiko? It doesn't hurt does it? Can you eat? Omasu once told me..."

Kaoru settled back on her pillow and listened to her only friend chatting away with that incredible way of hers and she was suddenly feeling better than she had in days.

When Kenshin knocked on her door later to inquire about dinner he seemed rather pleased with the two of them, she could tell.

'Finally, things are going right,' she thought.

════════

**End of chapter**

════════

**A/N:** Saitoh snoops around and Takasugi tries to find a date for Kenshin, while Kaoru/Keiko attends the school dance.


	5. Author's Note

IMPORTANΤ NOTE FROM AUTHOR:

**IMPORTAN****Τ**** NOTE FROM AUTHOR:**

Unfortunately this is not an update. My laptop had a problem with the hardware and it will be a while before I can get it back. I know it is not an excuse but I just got back from my holiday with my friends where there was no Internet access for a few days before continuing on for the family holidays, which means I won't have time or means to write at all.

I'm sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
